Impasse
by Laine3112
Summary: The US Government does not give in to extortion of any kind. Will the powers that be make an exception to the rule or could this cost NCIS one of their finest agents? Crime Fic. Features whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and this story is not intended as an infringement of copyright. It has been written solely for entertainment and no profit has been made from its creation.

**Impasse**

**Chapter One**

In the basement level of the NCIS building, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched as his senior field agent climbed from the passenger side of a dark panel van. Dressed in well-worn denim jeans and a faded green Eagles t-shirt, Tony was sporting a goatee and his hair was darker and longer than usual. Despite an absence of fifteen years, when your agent accepts an undercover assignment in his old stomping ground, a change in appearance is a necessary precaution. While Gibbs wasn't a fan of DiNozzo's new look, according to Abby, it made him look "hotter than hot."

With a well-trained flick of his eyes, Gibbs sized up the younger man's demeanour; noting the firm set of his jaw and the stiff posture. As much as DiNozzo enjoyed the challenge of working undercover, eight weeks spent infiltrating a drug cartel took its toll both physically and mentally – his agent was running on vapours and the two and a half hour drive from Philadelphia had done nothing to ease the tension.

Grunting his thanks to the driver, Tony heaved the sliding door open, firmly gripping the bicep of the heavyset prisoner in the back and guiding his exit from the van. With his hands restrained behind his back, Sean Mahoney stepped down, hitting his head painfully on the door frame and stumbling momentarily before regaining his balance.

"Sorry about that," Tony uttered without remorse, earning a disdainful glare as Mahoney straightened to his full height.

_Sean Mahoney and his son, James, had been heading a drug operation in Philadelphia for two years, leaving a trail of dead bodies in their wake. They recruited young men off the street as pushers and dealers; men who could not resist the lure of fast money and the promise of a better way of life; men who quickly served their purpose and, more often than not, wound up dead. That fate had been tragically assigned to twenty-two year old, Lance Corporal Matthew Jenkins. _

_Jenkins was a promising Marine serving in Afghanistan when his parents were killed in an automobile accident. With no insurance to speak of, Corporal Jenkins inherited a large mortgage, back taxes and the guardianship of his two young siblings. He was on terminal leave waiting for his discharge from the Corps when he met James Mahoney who offered a solution to his financial burden. Several weeks after that, Jenkins' blood-soaked body was found in an alley._

_NCIS had taken the lead in the investigation and Tony had convinced his old informant, Billy Simmons, to help him infiltrate Mahoney's operation. While wearing a wire, and in true DiNozzo fashion, Tony had inveigled a confession from Sean Mahoney. The subsequent raid on Mahoney's warehouse by NCIS and Philly PD had resulted in the arrest of Sean Mahoney and six associates but James had slipped through the net and brutally murdered Tony's informant._

Gibbs followed silently as Tony shoved the former cartel boss toward the lock-up, dutifully signed the charge sheet and escorted Mahoney to a vacant cell. As the door closed and locked with a definitive click, the man turned to glare menacingly at Tony through the bars.

"This isn't over, DiNozzo," he hissed.

Tony flashed a half-hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Get used to those bars, Mahoney," he countered as he turned to walk away.

Mahoney's lips curled, baring his nicotine-stained teeth in a contemptuous sneer.

"Watch your back," he growled. "You don't want to end up like Billy Simmons."

Instinctively, Gibbs was moving seconds before his agent launched himself at the cell. Threading his arms between the bars, Tony grabbed the lapels of Mahoney's jacket and pulled back powerfully until he heard the crack of the man's head against the bars.

"_You son of a bitch!" _Tony seethed.

Grabbing his agent from behind, Gibbs wrestled Tony's arms to his sides and fought against the younger man's efforts to get free.

"Tony!" Gibbs snapped as his agent continued to struggle against him. "_DiNozzo, stand down!" _

The unequivocal tone of the barked command pierced Tony's consciousness and, with his chest heaving, he allowed himself to be led away from the cell.

Leaning into the retina scanner, Gibbs was relieved when the elevator doors opened immediately. He nudged his agent into the car and pressed the button for the operations level. Tony leaned heavily against the wall, rubbing a hand across his brow and pressing his fingers firmly into his temples to dispel a brewing headache. Gibbs watched him closely, his blue eyes sharp and knowing.

"You okay?"

Tony shrugged a shoulder in reply.

"Mahoney's looking at twenty to life...you did good. Got the old man to confess to Jenkins' murder and shut down a major drug syndicate."

Tony huffed a laugh.

"Tell that to Billy's widow. While we were patting ourselves on the back, James Mahoney was emptying his Beretta into her husband," he stated flatly.

Gibbs flicked the emergency stop switch, bringing the car to a halt and muting the lighting.

"Tony-"

The younger man pounded his fist into the wall, wincing as the pain reverberated up his arm.

"He didn't want to do it, Boss," he said. "I pressured Billy into vouching for me so I could get close to the Mahoneys. I _swore_ I'd protect him."

Tony took several deep breaths, attempting to quell the turbulent emotions that were burning inside of him. The muscles along his jaw line contracted while he continued to bite down on his anger. After a moment of thunderous silence he turned to his team leader, his expression as determined as Gibbs had ever seen it.

"I want him, Boss. I want James Mahoney."

"We'll get him," Gibbs replied with a succinct nod.

They travelled the rest of the way in silence and, as the doors slid open, they stepped into the operations room. A smattering of applause from the other duty teams, acknowledged a job well done and Tony's safe return. Not for the first time, Gibbs watched bemused as his agent forcibly suppressed his feelings, slipped on the affable mask and held it firmly in place. The corners of his mouth bore the beginning of a smile as Tony motioned for silence.

"Thank you, all," he grinned. "But it was nothing any very special agent or superhero couldn't have done." He waved his hands in a shooing gesture. "Now, get back to work...go catch bad guys."

Rounding the partition into the bullpen, they walked to their respective desks where McGee and Bishop were waiting.

"All hail the return of the conquering hero," McGee quipped.

"Job's not done yet, McGoo. Besides, it was a team effort."

"Maybe, but you're the one who spent eight weeks undercover," McGee countered.

"And you guys spent the last eight weeks tracking the evidence we needed and watching my back. Like I said; team effort."

McGee nodded, accepting the acknowledgement.

"Oh, Boss," the IT specialist said. "Director Vance has been called to the Pentagon. He wants to meet with you and Tony for a debriefing when he gets back."

Across the bullpen, Ellie Bishop eyed the senior field agent with concern. She'd be the first to admit that she didn't know Tony very well but even she could tell that he was exhausted. Opening the drawer of her desk, Ellie removed a candy bar – the same brand she had watched Tony pilfer from her desk whenever he thought she wasn't watching. Casually, she rounded her workstation and stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"A welcome home gift," she smiled, placing the candy bar on the desk in front of him.

Tony looked lost in his thoughts as he unconsciously stroked his goatee.

"Tony?"

"Any news on James Mahoney?" Tony asked, barely aware of the small talk or the candy bar.

"Ah...not yet," McGee replied, exchanging a curious glance with Bishop. "He hasn't accessed his bank accounts and there's been no hits on our BOLO."

"Dammit," Tony cursed, carding his fingers through his hair.

"We'll get him, Tony," McGee said. "He has to surface sooner or later."

"We should've had him," Tony replied, surging to his feet and pacing agitatedly. "I blew it. I must have done something or said something that tipped him off."

"Or...maybe James just got lucky," Bishop suggested. "I mean, he idolises his father, right? Surely if he had any idea who you were or that the warehouse was about to be raided, he'd have warned his father. You did what you had to do...you got Jenkins' murderer."

"She's right, Tony," McGee added. "Everyone knows that Sean Mahoney is the brains of the operation and James is the brawn. You cut the head off the snake and shut the syndicate down."

"James Mahoney is still out there," Tony said, still pacing. "He's a wild card; he's unpredictable. He may not have his old man's brains but without Dad around to rein him in, he's dangerous as hell."

He looked up in surprise as Gibbs blocked his path.

"Which is why you don't go anywhere without McGee, Bishop or me until James Mahoney's in custody," the team leader said casually.

Tony's jaw dropped.

"Come on, Boss, you can't be serious!" He took a moment to unsuccessfully stare down the older man but Gibbs' face remained as impassive as ever. "Okay...so maybe you can be serious but you're overreacting a little, don't you think?"

"I'm with the Boss on this one, Tony," McGee said. "Like you said, James Mahoney's dangerous and unpredictable."

"Not helping, McGee," Tony snapped before turning his attention to the new team member. "Bishop, you're our new hotshot analyst and profiler, you got anything to add."

"Nope, not me," she said quickly.

"Good," Tony said, throwing a look over his shoulder. "See, Boss, no babysitting necessary."

Bishop squirmed under the scrutiny of her team leader and spoke up.

"Except that everything we know about James Mahoney suggests that he's exactly the type of man who'd try to exact revenge on the person he feels is responsible for his father's arrest. You're that person, Tony."

Outnumbered and too exhausted to argue the point, Tony slumped heavily into his chair.

"Okay, you win," he said wearily. "But I want it known for the record that I think you're all overreacting."

Leaning forward to switch on his computer monitor, Tony frowned when the device didn't light up. Flicking the switch on and off several times he gave in to his exasperation and slammed the side of the machine with an open hand. With a sigh that came from his boot tops, he crawled under his desk to check the power outlet and found the plugs fitted snugly into the power point. He straightened, banging his head on the desk in the process and swore under his breath. Green eyes, heavy with fatigue, looked upward to see Gibbs standing with the other end of the power cord dangling from one hand.

"Problem?" the former Marine asked.

"Come on, Boss, if I don't finish my report by the time the director gets back, the next thing I'll be typing is my resume," Tony answered.

"Go home – hit the rack."

Tony glanced at his teammates who had both jumped to their feet, securing their weapons and grabbing their gear.

"What about my report?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's soon enough," Gibbs said, turning to McGee and Bishop. "Take him home. Make sure he eats something - not take-out. I'll relieve you at twenty-four hundred."

The former Marine suppressed a grin as McGee and Bishop took up their positions by Tony's side and escorted the grumbling agent from the building.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo- **

Finding the outer office unattended Gibbs gave the door a perfunctory knock and walked into the director's office without waiting to be invited.

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Gibbs, take a seat," Vance replied looking up from a mountain of reports. He frowned and looked toward the door. "I assume DiNozzo will be joining us?"

"Tomorrow. I had McGee and Bishop take him home."

"Is he injured?"

"Nope...he's out on his feet. Report can wait until tomorrow," Gibbs told him.

"I'm afraid it can't," Vance said. "I just came from the Pentagon. There are moves afoot to cut our operating budget."

"They're always cutting our budget, Leon. What's that got to do with DiNozzo's report?"

"The arrest of a Marine killer and the shutdown of drug cartel is the kind of thing that plays well in the press," Vance said. "The kind of case that SecNav can use to keep the appropriations committee at bay. DiNozzo's report and his testimony will be crucial. Before SecNav releases details, she needs to know that it will hold up in court. I need that report."

"You'll get it. After Tony's had a decent meal and a night's sleep," Gibbs said determinedly. "She's waited eight weeks, Leon, she can wait one more night."

Vance raised an eyebrow at his senior agent.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one taking the calls. Hell, even the Philly PD is on my back. They're pissed as hell that we got Mahoney extradited to DC before he could face charges in Philadelphia."

"DA agreed that the murder of our Marine trumped their warrant for carrying a concealed weapon," Gibbs stated.

"Doesn't stop them bitching about it," Vance replied. He tapped his index finger thoughtfully against his pursed lips. "Why the protection detail for DiNozzo? Do you think James Mahoney's dumb enough to come after him?"

Gibbs climbed to his feet and headed for the door.

"You said it yourself, Leon," he replied over his shoulder. "Without Tony's testimony, we have no case."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo- **

With his teammates sticking to him like glue, Tony arrived at the door of his apartment and fumbled in his pockets for his keys. He rolled his eyes as McGee grabbed the keys from his hand and nudged him safely away from the door. Signalling for Bishop to watch the hallway, McGee drew his weapon and silently entered the apartment. After clearing every room he motioned for Bishop to usher a rather bemused Tony inside.

"Nice place," Bishop stated. "I didn't know you played the piano."

"I dabble," Tony replied, shrugging out of his jacket and shoulder holster.

"Nobody dabbles on a baby grand," Bishop laughed, running her fingertips over the polished black wood.

"I see you finally upgraded to a Queen-sized bed," McGee noted from the bedroom door.

"What can I say, McGoo? All it took was the thought of my father and my neighbour, bumping uglies in my old bed."

Bishop looked at McGee with a mixture of confusion and repulsion on her face.

"You don't want to know," McGee assured her.

Tony returned from the kitchen with several take-out menus and handed them to Bishop.

"Whatever you choose is fine by me but super-size everything...I'm starving like Lee Marvin."

"Oh no you don't," Ellie replied. "Gibbs specifically told us no take-out. If I can use your kitchen, maybe I can whip up something more nourishing."

"Knock yourself out," Tony said with a sweeping gesture toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Ellie Bishop considered herself a better than average cook, however, as she walked into the kitchen, she was mindful of the fact that Tony had been on assignment in Philly for eight weeks. It was highly doubtful that she would find anything edible let alone nourishing. Taking a deep breath, she cracked open the refrigerator door and, to her surprise, found it stacked with fresh fruit and vegetables, meat, bread and milk.

"When did Tony have a chance to shop for groceries?" she asked.

"He didn't," McGee said, sprinkling flakes of fish food into the small tank and watching as the hungry fish devoured them. "When Tony's undercover, Gibbs restocks his kitchen at the end of his assignments. It's a Gibbs thing, just something he does."

As she prepared dinner, Ellie was struck by the depth of friendship that existed between the members of her new team. It was unlike anything she had encountered at NSA. In the short time she'd been working with the MCRT, she'd noticed the ribbing, the jokes and the occasional head slap but she knew instinctively that each of these men would lay down their lives to protect the others. They shared a kinship, a brotherhood. They were a family...and not for the first time, Ellie realised that it was a family to which she hoped she'd one day belong.

Twenty minutes later, McGee and Bishop were setting the table amid the mouth-watering aromas filling the apartment. Ellie cocked her head, her dark eyebrows knitted in a frown as she glanced at Tony's closed bedroom door.

"He's been in there a long time," she said. "Do you think we - and by _we_ I mean _you_ - should check on him?"

McGee shook his head.

"It's part of his process," McGee replied.

"His process?"

"When he finishes an undercover assignment, he takes long showers to wash off the stink," he explained. "He'll be fine."

Another ten minutes passed; dinner was on the table and still, there was no sign of the senior field agent. Ellie glared intently at McGee, silently urging him to act. Reluctantly, he crossed the room to stand outside Tony's bedroom.

"Tony?" he called through the closed door. "Tony? Are you okay?"

Ellie placed her ear to the door and listened.

"The water's still running," she stated.

"See? What'd I tell you? He's probably still in the shower," McGee replied.

He started toward the dining area when Ellie grabbed his arm.

"What if something's wrong?" she whispered. "What if he's passed out or he slipped and hit his head or something. We were assigned to protect him."

"Against bad guys with guns not against bathroom accidents," McGee argued.

"I don't know Gibbs as well as you do but I don't want to have to tell him that Tony got hurt on our watch."

"You and Abby should get along famously," he muttered. "You both have a flair for theatrics."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, the IT specialist tried the handle and pushed tentatively at the door.

"I hope you realise that if he's naked in there, no amount of therapy will help me," he quipped.

The bedroom was clouded with steam from the shower and in the muted light, they saw Tony sprawled across his bed - fully clothed and softly snoring.

"I guess he didn't make it to the shower," McGee said softly as he turned the water off.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Ellie whispered.

"Nah, let him sleep," McGee replied, ushering Bishop out of the room and closing the bedroom door behind them.

"O-kay, but what do you think Gibbs is going to say when you tell him Tony hasn't eaten?"

McGee looked thoughtful before responding.

"I think he'll say, 'Gee, McGee, you look a lot like Bishop," the IT specialist smiled at Bishop's alarmed expression before turning his attention to the dining table. "Shame to let dinner go to waste," he said. "Come on, let's eat."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo- **

Tony was still sleeping deeply when the sound of someone repeatedly calling his name began to disturb his slumber. He turned his head away, desperately trying to ignore it. The voice became more insistent and was joined by an intermittent nudge to his shoulder. He cracked open one eye and saw McGee's worried face leaning over him.

"I'm up," Tony mumbled, still half asleep.

"Tony, it's after midnight," his partner informed him.

"Worried about turning into a pumpkin, Probie?"

"No," McGee replied. "It's Gibbs, he's not here."

Frowning deeply, Tony peered into the darkness, still waiting for his brain to reboot.

"You're not making sense, McMuddled," he muttered, closing his eyes and pulling the afghan up under his chin. "Why would Gibbs be in my bed?"

_"I'm_ not making sense?" McGee protested. He whipped the afghan from the bed and shook Tony's shoulder firmly.

"Tony, listen to me, Gibbs was supposed to relieve us thirty minutes ago. He's not here yet."

McGee wasn't sure if it was his words or the worry in his voice that finally penetrated Tony's sleep-addled mind but he was relieved when the older man's eyes snapped open and he sat upright.

"You call his cell?"

Bishop replied from where she'd been hovering at the door.

"We've been calling for the last twenty minutes," she said. "His cell's switched off."

Instantly alert, Tony surged from the bed and forced his feet awkwardly into his shoes. Shrugging into his shoulder holster he grabbed some extra clips and slipped them into his pocket before snatching the car keys from the dresser.

"Let's go."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo- **

The late hour made the drive across town much faster than usual and the team arrived to find Gibbs' home in darkness. After donning their vests, Tony waited until Bishop and McGee were in position at the back of the house before giving the order to enter. With their weapons and flashlights held securely in a two-handed grip, the agents cautiously scanned each room, confirming the house was empty. The living room was in disarray with the upturned furniture and a small pool of blood evidencing the struggle that had taken place.

"Sonofabitch!" Tony swore.

"Mahoney?" McGee asked, receiving a curt nod in reply.

"Wait a minute," Bishop said. "I know I'm the newbie here but from what I've learned Gibbs has pissed off a lot of people over the years. This could be a coincidence."

"We don't believe in them," Tony and McGee answered in unison.

The silence was interrupted by an intermittent beeping that had the agents spinning around and bringing their weapons to bear. Cautiously following the sound to the dining room, they found a laptop positioned on the table.

"Tony, that's the Skype ringtone," McGee said. "Someone's calling."

"Answer it," Tony told him.

Tony's gut twisted painfully in anticipation as McGee slipped on a latex glove and pressed the answer button. Almost instantly the sneering smile of James Mahoney materialised on the screen.

"You didn't expect me to forget about you, did you DiNozzo?"

Tony winced.

"I'm not that lucky," Tony answered glibly. His expression hardened and his jaw clenched tightly. "Where's Gibbs?"

Mahoney smiled smugly.

"We're getting acquainted," he replied.

"Let him go, Mahoney. It's me you want, not him."

"That's true...but you're the only one who can get my father released."

"Then we gotta problem," Tony said, "cause I don't have that kind of authority."

Mahoney bared his teeth again, this time in a predatory smile.

"Maybe you need motivation."

He stepped away from the camera, leaving the agents with the image of an empty chair in a large room. He returned moments, roughly manhandling a handcuffed Gibbs into the chair. Bishop gasped involuntarily as she saw the former Marine's badly beaten face. Swelling had already closed his left eye, stretching the badly discoloured skin tightly across his eye socket. Purple and black contusions contrasted sharply against his blanched skin and a thin streak of blood dribbled down his chin from a badly split lip. But it was the sight of the collar bomb device hanging around Gibbs' neck that sent icy tendrils of fear spearing into his agents' hearts.

"Tony-" McGee uttered.

"I see it," Tony replied sharply.

"I want my father released, DiNozzo," Mahoney demanded. "or I'll mail your boss back to you in a shoebox."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-**

A/N:- I hope you enjoyed that. It's been awhile since my last story so please bear with me and forgive any delays as I try to get my swing back. I hope you'll join me for the next chapter. L


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Overwhelmed by the very warm reviews and good wishes. Thank you, so much.

My apologies for the delay and a shorter chapter. I'm still really struggling to get my swing back and this chapter was pitching fastballs. L

**Impasse**

**Chapter Two**

In the bowels of the NCIS building, Sean Mahoney languished on a rickety holding-cell bunk that struggled to support his large frame. White-haired and thickset, he was an imposing figure with the pugilistic jaw and badly-broken nose of a former prize-fighter.

The bunk gave a mournful groan as Mahoney twisted onto his side to glance at the clock on the far wall. Noting it was well past midnight, he sighed deeply – if things had gone according to his instructions, there'd be no turning back now.

He released an audible sigh; his unyielding arrogance still refusing to comprehend how the likeable but garrulous man he'd met several weeks ago, had turned out to be an undercover federal agent.

To survive in his line of work, good instincts and a highly suspicious nature were paramount. Sean Mahoney had always prided himself on having both. But DiNozzo – or Bricker as he'd called himself - with his affable nature and quick wit, had breached the older man's near impregnable defences and, somehow, enticed the confession of the murder of Lance Corporal Jenkins. The words had barely left Mahoney's mouth when the smile disappeared from Bricker's face and his features hardened with naked dislike. He drew his weapon and the older man found himself staring into the intense glare of a seasoned law enforcement officer.

During his time in NCIS custody, Sean Mahoney observed Gibbs and DiNozzo's interactions with a great deal of interest. As he adjusted his position on the uncomfortable bunk, his dark eyes grew dim as he recalled how the two agents had inadvertently revealed their Achilles heel…each other.

FLASHBACK

_Moments after DiNozzo had revealed his identity and placed him under arrest, the warehouse was swarming with a dozen agents and Mahoney and his men were taken into custody. He'd watched as the silver-haired lead agent known as Gibbs, quickly secured the scene before eyeing his agent for any sign of injury or distress. The dialogue that followed between the two agents was brief and unremarkable but Mahoney's sharp instincts sensed something more between them._

_Several hours later, in a Philly PD interrogation room, news was received of Billy Simmons' brutal murder. Mahoney watched with perverse pleasure as the younger agent paled visibly and his eyes filled with turbulent emotions. Certain of the Mahoneys' involvement in the death of his informant, DiNozzo took two menacing steps toward him when his path was blocked by the lead agent. Sensing the younger man's self-control was hanging by a thread, Gibbs took hold of DiNozzo's arm and led him from the room. _

_Through the open door, Mahoney watched as the former Marine spoke in a quiet but firm voice and DiNozzo nodded his head in reluctant agreement. His curiosity piqued when Gibbs gave his agent a gentle slap to the back of the head before dropping a supportive hand on the younger man's shoulder. The gesture had the required calming effect but there was more behind it than lead agent to subordinate... Mahoney was now convinced that a relationship akin to a paternal bond existed between these two men and he smiled menacingly as the seed to his most audacious plan was planted. _

END FLASHBACK

Given his current location, Mahoney had little choice but to place the logistics of his plan entirely in the hands of his trusted attorney and his son James who, himself, was only half a step ahead of the law. Now, his freedom was hanging in the balance and completely dependent on the actions of his son...and the reactions of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-**

Tony's eyes locked unto his boss' battered face. Violently he squelched his anxiousness and concentrated on keeping his voice calm and steady.

"You okay, Boss?" he asked.

An expression of bemusement, washed over the former Marine's bruised face and a hint of drollery coloured his voice.

"I look okay to you, DiNozzo?"

"Well…since you asked...a bit of pancake makeup will do wonders to cover the bruises but, as fashion accessories go, the collar's a little kitsch."

The former Marine's cut and swollen lips quirked in a crooked grin as the familiar banter brought fleeting comfort to them both.

James Mahoney stepped back into camera range, partially blocking Gibbs from his agents' view. Mahoney Junior was leaner than his father, with a chiselled jaw accented by a deep cleft. With his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he reminded Tony of Dudley Doright's life-sized evil twin.

"I want my father released from custody," Mahoney demanded.

"And I want my father to stop chasing everything in a skirt but, seriously man, I don't see either of us getting our wish anytime soon," Tony replied, his casual tone belying the torrent of emotions raging within.

Mahoney spun quickly toward the former Marine, grabbed a fistful of Gibbs' jacket and pulled him to his feet where he swayed unsteadily.

"Maybe you need a demonstration of what this collar can do," he seethed.

"Only if you're the one wearing it," Tony uttered through tightly clenched teeth.

The other man's face flushed red with fury before he dragged Gibbs to the back of the large room. Tony held his breath and, for a sickening moment, thought he had signed his boss' death warrant as Mahoney attached the handcuffs to a large stack of packing crates and withdrew a small cylindrical remote from his pocket.

Returning to the laptop, Mahoney turned the angle of the camera away from Gibbs and toward the far side of the building where it centred on a person sitting in a chair. Simultaneously, the agents leaned forward, straining their eyes to focus and then breathed a selective sigh of relief when they realized the object of their concern was a mannequin wearing an identical collar bomb around its neck.

Pausing momentarily for dramatic effect, Mahoney pressed the red button on the remote and the collar bomb exploded, scattering pieces of the mannequin's head and upper body in every direction. Unable to tear their eyes away, the agents stared at the smoldering remains.

"Oh my God," Bishop whispered.

The warehouse appeared to lurch violently to one side as Mahoney re-positioned the laptop again and wrestled Gibbs back in front of the camera.

"Listen to me, man," Tony started. "The US government won't be blackmailed into releasing your father or anyone else. Let Gibbs go."

"You want him back? Release my father."

Tony huffed out a laugh.

"Like I told you, I don't _have_ that kind of authority," Tony replied, his levels of frustration kicking up several notches.

"You got my father arrested…now get him released."

"Your father was arrested because he killed a Marine."

"_Just do it!_" he bellowed, reaching his hand across the table toward another small remote.

"No, wait!" Tony replied desperately. He forced himself to breathe deeply and continued in a voice so calm he surprised himself. "Don't do this, James. You kill Gibbs and every law enforcement agency in the country will come looking for you…and I'll be leading the hunt. Let him go, man; walk away."

A thick silence hung in the air while Mahoney appeared to consider Tony's words.

"You've got 24 hours to free my father," he said finally.

"That's not enough time!" Tony told him.

"That's all the time you got."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said impassively.

"Boss?"

"Enough. Just get this done."

"Boss, I-"

"_You deaf, DiNozzo?" _the lead agent barked._ "Do your damned job! Get this done!"_

The harsh tone cracked like a whip and from his peripheral vision Tony noticed Bishop flinch in surprise. The two senior agents silently communicated in a long meaningful glance until Tony looked away, attempting to marshal the emotions churning inside him. After a long moment's silence, he met and resolutely held his boss' gaze, giving a barely noticeable nod in reply.

"We clear?" the lead agent asked sharply.

"Crystal," Tony replied, not breaking eye contact.

Mahoney's face came back into view, distorted by its close proximity to the camera.

"The exchange gets done quietly – just you and my father," he demanded. "If I see one cop or hear a whisper from the media, I'll send you that shoebox. Keep that Skype account open, I'll contact you for an update in 12 hours."

The screen faded to black and several seconds passed before Tony turned to McGee.

"Can you trace the call?"

"I can use the internal networking maintenance commands within windows to track the IP address but I don't have my computer."

"Does Gibbs have a computer here?" Ellis asked.

"Not from this century," McGee quipped before turning back to Tony. "I can use this one but it's evidence."

"Do it," Tony answered. "Let me when you've got something."

Turning quickly, Tony crossed the room and exited the door to Gibbs' back patio.

"Should I go after him?" Bishop asked.

"He's fine," McGee replied, quickly typing commands into the laptop.

"But...where's he going?"

"He' just needs a minute," he assured her.

"Do you think SecNav will agree to release Sean Mahoney?" Bishop asked.

"Unlikely," McGee replied curtly. Bishop's interruptions weren't helping but he understood that the probationary agent was well out of her comfort zone.

Ellie paced nervously behind him, her dark eyebrows knitted in a frown. She hoped like hell she was wrong in her assumption but, tentatively, she asked the question.

"So…when Gibbs told Tony to do his job, he meant..."

"He meant, don't release Mahoney under any circumstances…no matter what happens," he replied.

"But James Mahoney will kill him."

"He knows that," McGee said. "So does Tony."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-**

Outside on Gibbs' back landing, Tony coughed as the cold night air filled his lungs. Struggling for control, he crossed his arms over his chest in a self-hug and squatted on his haunches.

"I shoulda seen this coming," he whispered, his voice dripping with self-loathing.

He'd just spent eight long weeks as James Mahoney's shadow. He knew the man was a loose cannon and capable of anything when his back was to the wall. Despite Tony's earlier assertions, the former detective knew Mahoney would target him to avenge his father's arrest. In fact, if he was totally honest, a part of him _hoped_ Mahoney would do just that. The guilt he felt over Billy Simmons' murder still burned fiercely in his gut and he welcomed any chance to even the score.

He wondered fleetingly whether that had been the real reason Gibbs had assigned McGee and Bishop as his protection detail. They would watch his six, sure, but they'd also be there to make certain that cooler heads stood between him and James Mahoney. Whatever the reason, _he_ had been the one to back Mahoney into a corner…and now Gibbs was paying the price. He recalled the former Marine's last order…

'_Do your damn job, get this done!' _

The former Marine knew there was little chance of SecNav agreeing to a prisoner exchange. It was a fact of life that all law enforcement officers knew and accepted. But when Tony's eyes locked with his boss' in silent communication, he knew that Gibbs was ready to accept his fate...no matter what.

"Not gonna happen, Boss," Tony vowed. "Not on my watch."

The senior field agent shook his head to clear his mind of any distractions; he didn't have time for hindsight or second guessing. He needed to focus his attention solely on locating and freeing his boss.

He had neither the time nor the inclination to endure SecNav's rhetoric on the political and social ramifications of the government's prisoner exchange policy. Right now, Tony didn't give a damn. As far as he was concerned, there was only one person qualified to champion that issue on Gibbs' behalf. He withdrew his cell from his pocket and dialed the number, waiting impatiently until the call was answer.

"Director Vance? It's DiNozzo...we have a situation."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

With Director Vance arranging an emergency meeting with SecNav, Tony re-entered Gibbs' living room, tugging on a pair of latex gloves.

"Talk to me Probie," he said, then waved both hands about frantically as both McGee and Bishop started speaking simultaneously. "Uh, uh! One Probie at a time."

"Well, technically, Tony, I haven't been a probationary agent for years," McGee replied without looking up from the keyboard.

"And yet, you answered," the senior field agent responded with a forced grin.

"Old habits die hard," the IT Specialist explained. "I'm getting close. We should have an IP address in a few minutes."

"Stay on it, Tim," Tony said before turning to see Bishop examining the lock of Gibbs' front door.

"There's no sign of forced entry," she told him.

"There won't be. He never locks the damn door."

Frowning at the response, Bishop led Tony to where she'd bagged and tagged a baseball bat.

"I found this and some muddy footprints over there," she said. "Looks like someone was waiting behind the door. The bat has blood and hair on it and the barrel's cracked."

Tony examined the bat, feeling his gut tighten at the sight of his team leader's blood.

"Gibbs is gonna be pissed," he muttered.

"You mean because he got jumped? That could happen to anyone."

"Nope...because this was his favourite bat."

The senior agent's response was glib but Ellie could see the underlying anguish on his face.

"I got it, Tony!" McGee called. "Warehouse complex on Kennedy Street, Hyattsville."

"Nice work, McGee. Let's go," Tony replied as he jogged from the house.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-**

As the agents suspected, by the time they arrived at the warehouse, James Mahoney and Gibbs were long gone. Methodically, they cleared the building; Tony placing a call to Ducky when they located the body of a man in one of the small offices at the front of the warehouse.

They processed the crime scene, gathering the scattered remnants of the collar bomb, locating a discarded remote and the laptop Mahoney had used and left on the table. Every item was bagged and tagged for forensic analysis.

Tony removed his cell from the pocket of his jacket and took a deep breath to steel himself - this was not going to be easy. He dialled Abby's number and broke the news of Gibbs' abduction, his heart twisting as he heard the distress in her voice. But the forensic specialist dug deep and held herself in check, promising to be in her lab with her "babies" fired up and ready to go by the time the team returned to the Navy yard.

A heavy silence settled upon them as McGee guided the agency vehicle back toward the office. In the back seat, Ellie Bishop glanced out of the window. It was still dark though a faint lightening on the horizon warned of the soon-approaching sunrise. Her eyes flicked to the front passenger seat where Tony appeared lost in his thoughts. Lines of tiredness creased the skin around his eyes and he was as sombre as she had ever seen him. The strident sound of a ringtone startled them all and Tony snatched up his cell, impatiently.

"DiNozzo."

His body stiffened and his jaw tensed as he grunted a curt reply and tossed his cell onto the seat beside him.

"That was Vance," he said without making eye contact. "SecNav won't approve Mahoney's release. We've got twenty hours to solve this case or Gibbs is dead."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

**A/N – I hope you'll join me for the next chapter. L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Impasse**

**Chapter 3**

Familiar landmarks blurred by with the speed and urgency of their journey as the agency vehicle neared the turn-off to the Navy Yard. The oppressive silence in the car tore at McGee's nerves and he flicked his eyes quickly toward the passenger seat where his partner sat uncharacteristic still and quiet.

The few hours' sleep Tony had managed earlier in the evening had barely made a difference and his pallor clashed starkly with the dark shadows under his eyes. The normally genial expression was sombre and his hands were fisted so tightly that McGee was expecting to hear the pop of dislocating knuckles. Adjusting his line of vision, Tim caught Bishop's concerned eyes in the rear view mirror. He gave a small nod of his head to reassure her; grateful that the newest team member was smart enough not to ask questions to which they had no answers.

Arriving at the Navy Yard, McGee popped the trunk and removed the box of evidence. Looking around he noticed Tony already entering the building and he thrust the box at Bishop as he hurried after the senior agent.

"Check the evidence in," he called over his shoulder. "We'll meet you in the bullpen."

"By myself?" the perplexed probationary agent called. "Wait, McGee!"

Ellie groaned as she watched McGee disappear into the building - she was beginning to feel more like a pack-horse than a probationary NCIS agent. Straightening her shoulders, she reminded herself that although her learning curve was steep, she was strong enough, determined enough and smart enough to complete her training and find her own place as a valued member of the MCRT.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

The erratic side to side movement and the piercing screech of tyres seeking traction, drew Gibbs slowly back to awareness. He cracked open his uninjured eye and realised he was in the back of a van travelling at high speed. Bracing himself against the motion was difficult with his hands still cuffed behind his back. He tried to raise his body but the nauseating sensation was too great.

After a moment, he lifted his head and tried to pinpoint his location but the rear windows had been blackened and the blaring radio from the cabin made it impossible to hear anything else. As the fog slowly lifted from his brain, he became aware that the collar bomb was still secured around his neck and fragmented memories came crashing back.

"Mahoney."

Forcing himself to concentrate, the former Marine tried to make sense of his disjointed recollections and realised that they centred on his senior field agent. Since returning from Philadelphia, Gibbs had sensed a troubling undercurrent in Tony's demeanour; something the younger man had worked hard to disguise. Generally, DiNozzo was a man who was slow to anger and quick to let go and move on – he was the easy-going, flaky yin to Gibbs' high and tight yang. But his agent had been gutted by the murder of his CI and Gibbs knew that if James Mahoney came looking for revenge, he'd see a side of DiNozzo very few knew existed. He'd sent McGee and Bishop to watch Tony's six, hoping that - if Mahoney came after the former detective - cooler heads would prevail.

Ignoring the pounding of his temples, Gibbs recalled leaving the Navy yard and heading home; he'd had just enough time to eat before he had to relieve McGee and Bishop at Tony's apartment. Parking in the driveway, he entered through the front door and reached for the light switch when movement in the darkness caused his heart to skip a beat. As he moved to draw his weapon, something impacted brutally against his head and his world exploded into nothingness.

His memory of the next few hours was vague and clouded and the more he tried to recall what had happened, the more it increased the intensity of his headache. He had no recollection of arriving at the warehouse but woke to find the collar bomb already secured around his neck. He'd watched as Mahoney placed another around the neck of a mannequin and, after speaking online with his agents, triggered an explosion that shattered the windows and sprayed the area with deadly shrapnel. But by far, the most painful memory was a fleeting image on the laptop screen - the stricken faces of his young teammates.

He took a moment to think about his team. The addition of Bishop's brilliant analytic mind had complimented McGee's IT expertise and the "old school" investigative methods used so successfully by him and Tony…but in this current situation, DiNozzo was the wildcard. He was street smart and intuitive and could read a situation like no one he'd ever met. The former detective would risk everything, including his own life, to secure Gibbs' release. But as resourceful and unconventional as Tony was, even he couldn't change a United States government mandate.

Gibbs was certain that his team would do their utmost to find him before the deadline but if fate was against him and the collar bomb was detonated, he would make damn sure that he took James Mahoney with him.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

Rushing through security, McGee took the stairs two at a time and burst through the stairwell door into the operations room. Seeing no sign of Tony, he cast his eyes upward to the mezzanine level and spotted the senior field agent striding purposefully toward the director's office.

Tony was usually hard to read; often hiding his feelings and sometimes his intellect, behind an apathetic and easy-going manner. But the rigidity of the senior agent's posture told him that Tony's hard fought restraint was hanging by a thread. McGee shook his head at the irony - the one man capable of pulling an exhausted and pissed off Tony back into line was the man whose disappearance was causing his distress.

An attractive blonde secretary passed Tony in the hall and flashed a brilliant smile in his direction. But it was the total lack of acknowledgement from the senior field agent that nudged McGee's concern into overdrive.

"This is not good," he muttered under his breath before haring off in pursuit.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

Knocking once on the door, Tony entered the director's office without waiting for an invitation. Holding the phone to his ear, Vance held up a hand to silence the agent before he got started.

"Of course, Madam Secretary," he said. "I give you my word that JAG will have it within the hour...I understand...thank you for your time, Ma'am."

The director placed the receiver in its cradle as McGee entered the office and took his place at Tony's side.

"Too much to hope that SecNav's had a change of heart?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid not. She's attending a budget meeting with the appropriations committee later this morning and wants Mahoney's arrest report within the hour."

Tony's bark of sarcastic laughter echoed loudly in the quiet office.

"Gibbs' life is in the balance and she's worried about a budget meeting?" he asked incredulously. "Nice to know she has her priorities in order."

Vance shot the agent a withering look until McGee intervened.

"Why would SecNav need an arrest report for a budget meeting?" the IT Specialist asked.

"The committee wants to reduce our operating budget," Vance explained. "SecNav's hoping to educate them about the costs of running these lengthy operations."

"And while she's having coffee with the bean counters, the clock is ticking on Gibbs' life," Tony muttered.

"You know as well as I do, this was a policy decision...plain and simple," Vance replied.

"_Plain and simple?"_

McGee's sharp elbow to his ribs silenced Tony's rebuttal and he took a few deep breaths to suppress his anger as Vance did likewise.

"Report," the director instructed succinctly.

Forcing his voice and his expression into a facade of professional detachment, Tony brought the director up to date with the investigation.

"How much time until the deadline?" Vance asked.

"Nineteen hours, Sir," McGee replied.

"DiNozzo, you have point. Whatever resources you need, let me know."

"The odds of us finding Gibbs before the deadline are pretty slim," Tony said. "SecNav has to agree to the prisoner exchange."

"The Secretary of the Navy doesn't _have_ to do anything," Vance replied tersely. "and that includes breaching a government mandate on prisoner exchange."

"Then take this to SecDef," Tony insisted not bothering to hide the depth of his anger and frustration. "You owe it to Gibbs. Hell, we _all_ owe it to Gibbs."

"You want me to disregard the chain of command and go directly to the Secretary of Defence," Vance growled between tightly clenched teeth. "Is that what you want, DiNozzo?"

Tony's voice was calm but his eyes burned brightly with barely restrained anger.

"What I want, Director, is for the brass to be more concerned with the lives of their agents than budget cuts and toeing the party line."

Vance shot angrily to his feet; his chair tilting dangerously before righting itself.

"_You think I toe the party line, DiNozzo?" _ Vance seethed. "_You're damned right I do! _I've worked too hard and lost too much to do things any other way. But know this, I will use every available resource to locate Gibbs and bring him back safely. However, as far as prisoner exchanges go, officially, my hands are tied."

The two men had reached an impasse and stood glaring at each other for a long moment before McGee broke the tension between them.

"Tony," he said quietly, "Come on, man, this isn't helping Gibbs."

Releasing a deep breath with an audible hiss, Tony nodded and turned for the door when Vance's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"DiNozzo? I'll expect that arrest report in an hour."

The acting lead agent shot the director a look that conveyed exactly what he thought of that order and then strode from the office allowing the door to slam behind him.

McGee cleared his throat nervously.

"If that's all, Director, I'll...um..." he pointed to the door, wanting to be anywhere else.

"You're excused," the director said. "And McGee?"

"Sir?"

"Keep me informed."

"Yes, Sir," the agent said as he hastily left the office.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-**

Despite hearing McGee call his name, Tony let the elevator door close before his partner arrived. He needed a moment to calm himself without the scrutiny of his well-meaning teammates.

Waiting until the car moved between floors, he flicked the emergency stop button with more force than was necessary and thumped the side of his fist into the wall. The muscles along his jaw line contracted as he tried to swallow the frustration that threatened to choke him.

"Think, DiNozzo, think!" he snapped.

After a few deep breaths the tension eased its vice-like grip on his chest and, exhausted, he slumped against the wall and stared at the fist-size indentation.

Tony not only understood the government's position on prisoner exchange, he agreed with it - as did all law enforcement officers. But the sharp reality of the situation was that, this time, it was Gibbs' life on the line...his boss, his mentor and his friend. No one in the world had a bigger influence on his career or his life and no one had ever had such unwavering faith in him. There had to be something more he could do.

"What would Gibbs do?" he asked himself as he paced the confined area.

He stilled suddenly and cocked his head slightly as if hearing the older man's words.

'_Get it together, DiNozzo. You gotta team to lead and an investigation to run. Whatever you're feeling…you bury it until this is over. You got me?'_

"I gotcha, Boss," Tony whispered.

Straightening his shoulders, he stood tall, flicked the switch and set the elevator in motion again.

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-**

Already back at his desk, McGee had spent the last five minutes glancing surreptitiously at the closed elevator doors and avoiding Bishop's questions concerning Tony's whereabouts. Rarely had he seen DiNozzo so rattled. He knew better than anyone, how close the ex-cop and the former Marine were and he knew Gibbs' abduction was tearing Tony up inside. But if they were to stand any chance of finding the former Marine before the deadline, they needed Tony focused and on his game.

He launched to his feet at the ding of the elevator and watched as Tony walked confidently into the bullpen. Raising his eyebrows in silent query, Tony nodded his reassurance and turned to address the probationary agent.

"Bishop," he said. "Review James Mahoney's profile. He spent his first eighteen years in DC and still has relatives here. I wanna know anywhere you think he may have taken Gibbs. Previous address, friend's cabin, uncle's boat shed…any place he'd feel safe enough to hole up."

"Got it," Bishop nodded emphatically, the cogs already turning in her astute mind.

Taking the thick file from her filing cabinet and several candy bars from her drawer, she moved to the vacant area between her and Gibbs' desks and sat crossed-legged on the floor to work.

"Not here," Tony said.

Bishop looked up in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can do that in the lab," he told her. "Get this evidence to Abby. We need answers fast and…well, she'll be upset about Gibbs so…you know, give her any help she needs."

Bishop climbed to her feet.

"Are you sure I should be the one to do that?" she asked.

"You got a problem taking instructions, Probie?" Tony replied irritably.

"No, no problem…" she hesitated before adding. "It's just, well, you said it yourself, Abby's probably very upset and, well, you both know her better than I do. I'm just wondering whether I'm the best person to offer her support."

"You'll be fine," Tony said, softening his tone.

"Like Tony said, just stay with her in case she needs you," McGee added.

"And stay out of her way if she doesn't," Tony warned.

"Don't touch any of her equipment," the IT Specialist advised.

"Or press any buttons," the senior field agent said.

Bishop's head turned comically from one to the other like a spectator at a tennis match.

"Don't move anything in her work area," McGee offered.

"Oh no, and don't turn the music off even if your ears bleed."

"You make a mess, you clean it up."

"Hands off the farting hippo," Tony cautioned.

"And whatever you do…don't drink the Caf-pow, it's an acquired taste," McGee said. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Unless you do any of the above, in which case…you're toast," Tony added. "Now go."

Frowning, Bishop hugged the file to her chest and walked slowly from the bullpen like she was headed to the gallows.

"I'll…I'll be in the lab if you need me," she said, over her shoulder.

Tony and McGee waited for her to leave before exchanging a quick smile.

"So, McTease, it seems you have a natural flair for probie-hazing," Tony observed.

"I had a good teacher."

"You learned well, grasshopper," he said as the grin disappeared from his face. "I need you to background the warehouse and the security guard. See if there's any connection to the Mahoneys?"

Turning on his heel, Tony strode quickly toward the elevator and McGee fell into line on his heels.

"Wait, where are you going?" McGee asked.

"I'll be back."

Reaching out, the younger man grabbed Tony by the arm and halted his progress.

"I haven't got time for this, Tim…neither does Gibbs."

"Whatever you're planning, I'm in…but you gotta talk to me, Tony…_trust me!"_

The two men stood toe to toe and McGee watched as Tony's expression closed-down, a clear indication that he was not prepared to discuss the matter any further and one that brought a silent curse of frustration to the younger man's lips.

"Dammit, Tony, don't shut me out!"

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

Attorney at law, Ambrose Marshall was seated in an NCIS interview room with his briefcase open on the table beside him. Greying at the temples, he fussed with a torn cuticle and glanced impatiently at the closed door waiting for his client, Sean Mahoney, to be escorted from the holding cells.

When the door finally opened, Mahoney was led inside and took a seat directly opposite. His prominent chin was covered in stubble and his hair and clothes were disheveled but, given his circumstances, he looked none the worse for his time in custody. He waited for the agent to leave the room before leaning slightly forward and speaking in a quiet voice.

"Well?" he asked.

"The Secretary of the Navy won't authorise a prisoner exchange," Marshall replied, as Mahoney cursed under his breath. "We knew it was a long shot. Some policies are not negotiable...even for long-serving federal agents and Silver Star recipients."

Mahoney leaned back, combing his large fingers anxiously through his hair. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when he recognised the look on his attorney's face.

"Why are you so calm?" he hissed. "I'm facing life in a federal penitentiary!"

A conceited-smile formed on the other man's well-tanned face.

"Maybe not...there's been a development," Marshall replied vaguely. "I'm on my way to a meeting with the NCIS Director and the JAG Prosecutor. All being well, I should have you out of here in a few hours."

"And the murder charge?"

"Will be a thing of the past; just like DiNozzo's career in law enforcement."

"You're sure?"

"You'll have to return to Philly to face the concealed weapon charge but that will be a...minor inconvenience."

Mahoney's shoulders relaxed and he expelled an audible breath.

"We can't stay here," he said. "The feds will never leave us alone. We'll have to set up our operation overseas."

"I have the _alternate_ passports and tickets to the Cayman Islands. You and James will be getting a tan while the feds are still scratching their heads and wondering what the hell happened."

"Does James know any of this?" Mahoney asked.

Marshall glanced at his watch.

"I thought I'd talk to you first. What do you want him to do with Gibbs?"

Mahoney's eyes hardened and his lips formed a menacing smile.

"Kill him."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—**

At a workstation in the forensics lab, McGee examined the information scrolling onto the computer monitor; occasionally glancing up as Abby's frantic pacing threatened to wear a path into the floor.

"This is _so_ not right," she said for the hundredth time. "Gibbs has risked his life for this agency and for this country, like, a gazillion times and this is how they repay him?"

Having acquired a space on the floor, safe from Abby's platform boots, Bishop continued to revise Mahoney's file; desperately looking for something that could help locate him. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Um, Abby? I understand you're upset, but-"

"Upset? Of course I'm upset! This is Gibbs! He's, like, the best agent NCIS has ever had!_" _she said, stopping to take a huge gulp of Caf-Pow. "If positions were reversed and the director had been kidnapped, Gibbs would stop at nothing to find him and bring him home."

"It's not The director's fault, Abs," McGee replied. "If US government agencies bowed to the demands of terrorists and kidnappers, they'd open a can of worms that could never be closed again."

Abby pouted, knowing the truth of McGee's words.

"Then where's Tony?" she asked angrily. "Why isn't he down here asking me what I've got and being all...all...Gibbs-like?"

"I told you, Abs," McGee replied. "The director needed Tony's arrest report right away."

Bishop climbed to her feet and stood by Abby's side.

"He should have finished his report by now," she replied. "It's been two hours."

McGee squirmed slightly under the scrutiny of the two women before turning his attention back to his computer screen.

"He...er...he had something important to do," he stammered. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. In the meantime, if we're going to find the boss, we have to do what we do best."

"Dance?" Tony quipped as he walked through the door.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, wrapping the agent in a hug and feeling the tension in his shoulders and back. Turning her head into the junction of his shoulder and neck, she whispered. "We've gotta get him back, Tony. We have to."

Unable to find the words to comfort her, Tony kissed her temple and kept his arm around her slim shoulders as he turned to the others.

"The clock's ticking people. What have we got?" he asked, straightening to his full height. "McGee?"

"The laptop we found at the boss' home is brand new. Apart from the factory settings, Skype is the only app loaded. There's nothing in the browse history or in the hard drive that's of any use to us. I'm tracking the serial number to see where it was purchased. It's not likely that Mahoney drove across town to buy it so my guess is that he got it from somewhere close to where he's holed up. It's not much but it might narrow down his location."

"Stay on it. Bishop?"

Reaching for the remote, Bishop pointed it in the direction of the plasma as a photo of the dead security guard appeared on a split screen.

"The security guard was Joe Pangetti, aged forty-six," she said. "According to Ducky's report, he was killed by a 9mm bullet fired point blank to the back of the head. Ducky believes the small round bruising you can see on his upper back, was more than likely caused by the barrel of the gun."

"So...Mahoney held the guard at gunpoint, forced him to access the WiFi so he could Skype and shot him in the back of the head for his trouble?" Tony summarised.

"That's our best guess," Ellie replied.

"Any priors?"

"Pangetti served thirteen years for three counts of aggravated assault but according to his parole officer, he's been clean for five years," Bishop continued. "He's been employed at the warehouse for three years and he lives on-site. The warehouse manager says he's a model employee – never missed a day."

"Bit hard to call in sick when you live on the premises," Tony noted. "Anything connecting him to Mahoney?"

"Nothing yet," McGee added. "From what we've been able to determine, Mahoney and Pangetti did not know each other and there is no known connection between the warehouse owner and Mahoney."

Unconvinced, Tony shook his head.

"There's gotta be a reason he chose that site. Keep looking. Abs?"

Taking the remote from Bishop, Abby called her own photos to the screen.

"The bullet that killed the security guard was the same gun that killed your CI, Billy Simmons," she said, noticing Tony's wince at the mention of the name. "Ellie was able to provide a detailed sketch of the collar bomb and from her and McGee's description, the bomb itself is, like, very DIY by design and construction."

"That's good right?" Ellie asked. "If it's made by an amateur it would be less intricate, easier to disarm."

"Also less stable," Tony added.

"Oh...I...er...didn't think of that."

"It appears to have a simple hinged collar attached to a metal box that presumably contains the explosives. Not unlike the device used in the Pizza Collar Bomb case a few years ago in Erie, Pennsylvania," Abby continued. "I found traces of C-4 and a small transmitter that presumably connected to the RCIED."

"Translation?" Bishop asked.

"RCIED - radio-controlled improvised explosive device," Tony replied. "The trigger is controlled by radio link."

"How does it work?" Ellie inquired.

"Like any remote," McGee replied, picking up the remote to the plasma. "A small receiver is connected to an electrical firing circuit and the transmitter or remote is held by the perpetrator at a distance. A signal from the transmitter causes the receiver to trigger a firing pulse that detonates the explosives."

"Can you block it?" Tony asked.

"Not without knowing exactly what I'm dealing with," McGee replied.

"But it's possible?"

McGee nodded his head.

"Often the transmitter and receiver operate on a matched coding system that prevents it being initiated or blocked from other sources. If we could identify the radio frequency I could attempt to block it but I'd have to be within close proximity of the device."

"How close?"

"Depends on the device. Could be five yards could be fifty."

"No!" Abby exclaimed. "You can't go any closer than ten yards! The crime scene photos of the shrapnel indicate that these bombs have a blast radius of ten yards. Anyone closer than that will get caught in the blast and, more than likely, killed."

Tony turned to his forensic specialist.

"Abs, can you trace the origin of the C-4?"

"It's a long shot," she said. "If the surviving particles from the explosive contain identification taggants, than the C-4 was legally manufactured and we'll be able to trace the source."

She was momentarily distracted by the ringing phone on her desk and watched as McGee moved to answer it.

"Abs?" Tony prompted.

"Oh, right...sorry. No identification taggants would mean the explosive was illegally manufactured and can't be traced."

Tony's shoulders slumped in frustration.

"Don't worry, Tony," she said determinedly as she gestured toward the mass spectrometer. "Major Mass Spec and my babies are working as fast as they can. They'll find a way to help us find Gibbs, I know they will."

Grim-faced, McGee hung up the phone and made his way back to the group.

"McGee?" Abby said. "Oh my God; is it Gibbs?"

Ellie placed a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine," she said. "As far as James Mahoney's concerned, the only way he's going to see his father released is by keeping Gibbs alive. He has no reason to kill him before the deadline."

"McGoo?" Tony asked.

"The director wants to see us right away," he said.

"He say why?"

"Nope. His exact words were 'grab DiNozzo and get up here _now_.'"

"Just Tony? What about me?" Bishop asked.

"Sorry, just Tony and me."

"Oh," Bishop replied, disappointed at the sudden exclusion. "I guess I'll...I'll just stay here then."

"Keep working on those leads," Tony told them. "Deadline's in seventeen hours."

"Tony?" Abby said, chewing anxiously on her lower lip.

Pulling her into a one-arm hug, he placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"It'll be fine, Abs," he whispered.

The two women watched as DiNozzo and McGee exited the lab and Abby turned worried eyes in Bishop's direction.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

**-oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo—oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-oo00oo-**

**A/N Many thanks for the wonderful support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join me for the next. L**


End file.
